Happy Birthday
by Acrulad
Summary: While in a hot day in sereitei Toushiro needed his time alone.so he went to the human world to chill out,But what he found,was not an arrancar,neather death.What he found is more presues than his life.Read to find out what he found!R


**Happy birthday~ hitsugaya16! I hope you like this its kinda like my birthday present for you!^_^ weeee~ yeah hope you like it~ weee~have fun reading it and you people review!If you want to know a really cool secret about us well read the fic and find out at the end on my author's note!Booobooo i mean byyy byyy me~ see yah at the end~ now go on with the fic~ oh and this is a oneshot~!**

* * *

It was a really hot dayin sereite,everyone was chilling out in one cold the ofice of nonr the other 10th the coldest,stuborn,short-tempered captain is right in the losing temper for the matter almost every single gotei camptain and vice-captain were in the room,Even the soutaicho himself!

"Matsumoto...i swear im going to kill you"Toushiro murmured to himself so no one could hear.

"TAICHOU~!"Came Rangiku's voice from the she looked around she was certenly really surprised to see every single captain and vice-captain sitting around the room."Taicho why is it that the whole intire Gotei 13 captains and vice-captain are here?Are we doing a party?!"

"No Matsumoto,I dont even know so get your fucking,lazy ass into your fucking desk and do your paperwork damnt!"Toushriro said almost loosing his limmit.

"Hmm someone is in the wrong fot today ne?"Rangiku asked with an eyebrow it clicked taicho was mad because everyone was here chilling out!

Rangiku's thoughts: '_hehe maybe if i take him out somewhere where he might chill out himself....'_

"OI!Did you even listen Matsumoto~"Toushiro was infront of Rangiku waiving his hand.

"hnn?Did you say something?"Rangiku asked

"Never mind,im going out, so take care here while im gone"And before anyone could protest he dashed out into somewhere unknown.

"Well lets get started now ne?"Rangiku said while taking a sake bottle out.

Everyone smiled and went to pick up theirs.

* * *

**With** **Toushiro~**

* * *

Toushiro was walking down by the beach of the real wolr already in his gigai while looking at the waves then at the corner of his eyes he saw something that caught his attention.

There in the sand was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his was really surprised him,not because of her beauty,but because of her eyes were stunning with such sadness, he himself got sad at the momment,but he pushed that to the back of his head and went towards the unknow girl and sat next toher.

She looked at him with such big eyes,that he couldnt resist the big blush he got in his then her eyes went into so much sadness.

"Hey,whats wrong?"Toushiro asked

"Well,you see todays my birthday and my family didnt want me at the house,and no one wants to celebrate it with me."She said in a bare whisper.

"Oh,umm well your not alone now,im here"Toushiro said surprised with what he just said.

Her eyes went so bid that you would think about two moons in pluto.

"You would?You would celabrate it with me?"She asked hopefolly.

"If thats your birthday wish then,yes yes i would"Toushiro said looking at her eyes,wich now help so much happiness in then,all the sadness forgotten.

"Thak you so much!"The girl said hugging him to dear life,he was shocked by the sudden movement but got a hang of it easily and hugged back for some reason he wanted to make her smile,and laugh,he wanted her to be with him.

"Your welcome,now where should we start.....?"Toushiro asked signaling the girl to say her name.

"Daisy,Daisy Hamiko"The girl said letting go off him and standing up cheerfully.

"Okay Daisy,where shal we start?"Toushiro asked standing up too.

"To a Kareoke!It might be really fun!Errm whats your name pall?"Asked Daisy,cheerfully.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya"Toushiro said

"Ok to-shi-ro~ lets get moving!"Daisy said

"Errm you need to lead the way!"Toushiro said while beeing draged to somewhere he didnt even had a clue about.

A few minutes later the stoped in front of a kareoke house,when they enterd they went to the front desk for a ticket number so they could participate.(A/N I dont really know how a kareoke place looks like so yeah i made this up.)And so Toushiro was beeing draged again he was surpried that the women dindt say anything about him so when they entered,they entered a big room with alot of people in it.

After waiting about half an hour it was Daisy's turn to picked a song and went straight to the stage ad stopped in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone!I hope you enjoy this song,and well the song im singing its Sakura"Daisy said.

**Sakura(1)**

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru

Densha kara mieta no wa  
Itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite  
Kimi wa machi wo deta  
Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no

Sorezore no michi wo erabi  
Futari wa haru wo oeta  
Sakihokoru mirai wa  
Atashi wo aserasete  
Odakyuusen no mado ni  
Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru  
Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru

Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa  
"Genki de iru yo" to  
Chiisa na uso wa misukasareru ne  
Meguriyuku kono machi mo  
Haru wo ukeirete  
Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku

Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete  
Atashi mo otona ni natte iku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana  
"Hontou ni suki dattan da"  
Sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta  
Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa  
Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura maiyuku

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa  
Sora ni kiete iku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu  
Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku  
Mune ni daite sakura maichiru

When she finished the crowed went wild!Toushiro even clapped and whistled with the bowed and went off stage.

"That was really good daisy!"Toushiro said

"Thanks but now is your turn!"Daisy said cheerfully and interested.

When Toushiro walked up stage he didnt know what to do so he let it be and started singing without the lyrics that was playing in front of him because he made up another song so he sang Your Guardian Angel.

**Your Guardian Angel.**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

For the first time in years the kareoke house had to call the security,and the crowed went so speechless for about a few minutes but then the whole crowed went like crazy they were screaming and whisleting and jumping and doing everything they could to show how they felt.

Toushiro blushed really red,then went out off stage to found Daisy looking at him with her jaw droped and eyes wide.

"OH MY GOD!YOU SING I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN HOW YOU SING!THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL,AWSOME!I CANT EVEN EXPRESSION IT IN WORDS!"Daisy said running to him and giving him a death bear hug,wich he huged for some reason his soul felt happy for the first time,he was glad she liked it.

"Errm thanks?"Toushiro said

"C'mon we still need to finish partying!"Daisy said draging him out of the kareoke house and to somewhere unknown for Toushiro.

* * *

And so Hours pased and they were at the beach again in the sand looking at the waves pass by.

"I want to thank you so much for...selebrating my birthday with me Toushiro!"Daisy said hugging him.

"Your welcome...Daisy"Toushiro said with a small smile.

One that was said they stood up but what happend was another story...when they stood up Daisy had tripped over her own foot,falling but Toushiro was draged with her but that was not what surprised them,it was that when they landed,they're lips had met.

Toushiro was surprised but he gave in to his emotions,and beeing lost on what to do,she let it her emotions to get out,and so she kissed back. Toushiro wrapped his arms around her waist,while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And so they kissed under the moonlight reflecting them that time it didnt matter what soul society might think,or if she was human and him a soul,what matterd was that they fell in love when they saw eachother.

_No matter what i'll love you,forever my love._

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:I want to say that im sorry i know the ending was stupid,but now thaat i look at it i really suck at endings...and im sorry hitsugaya16 for the late present!^_^ hehehe well Happy Birthday sisteh~ ey~ you want to know what the secret is?Well the secret is that our birthday is the same day!Yeah today 16/8/09! ^_^ well review~ i really needed caz then i wont write like in a month and you wont qant that would you now?Tell me how i did,tell me if you liked it,tell me if it was stupid.**

**And sorry hitsugaya16 if i did something wrong that you didnt do~ or do~.Ya know what im talking about! ^_~ HAPPY BIRTHAY~ and review~ ^_^**


End file.
